


Black Tea

by Shipper_act



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: A shadamy coffee shop AU. Amy the barista, Shadow the frequent customer.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Black Tea

He has never been here before. He grimaced at the thought. Change was not his forte, nor something he enjoyed. Having to tell his order to some idiot who didn't even know how to spell his name correctly and then having to trust them to make tea to his standards? Laughable.

Some would say he was too picky having such high standards for something as simple as leaf water. Maybe it was a bit excessive to try ten different places in the last town they were stationed at? Rouge teased him about it all day, but the results were adequate at best. However it did make his life easier in that particular city. 

"Hi, I can help who's next!" A bubbly voice called out. Shadow looked up from his phone and pocketed it as he stepped up. A petite girl with pink hair. He doubts she'll get his order right. Much too... ditzy.

Shadow frowned before speaking. "Black tea,  _ one _ teaspoon of sugar." He emphasized his speech hoping she'll pick up his hint on how important it was. "Not a heaping teaspoon, and don't burn the tea either, I can tell… and make it strong." 

Most of the baristas in the past usually would seem annoyed at his specific requirements, others would look like a deer in headlights. This young lady on the other hand blinked a few times as she entered the order. "I think that is my new favorite order!" She giggled. 

"You have a favorite order?" He paused at her absurd statement. "Why?" 

"Because! It makes you think how they got there? Y'know? How many combinations did they have to try before finding their perfect drink? And is that  _ really _ the best? You get to find out so much about a person in one little moment." She flashed him a warm smile. 

Shadow glanced around the shop for cameras., Was he being pranked? No way was this a real person. So filled to the brim with joy? She was like staring at the sun and he wished he brought his sunglasses. "I guess." He grunted wishing she would move along ready.

The young lady took the hint. "That'll be 3.47." She held out her hand for his five dollar bill. "I'll do my best!"

He looked down at her name tag.  _ Amy _ . 

"Thank you Amelia." He took the change and stepped to the side. Was she the only one working today? While he waited, he took a moment to inspect the shop.

There was the narrow kitchenette with a yellowed white countertop, behind a few wooden beams and some exposed brick. The place certainly had charm… with dozens of knick knacks and motivational stickers stuck on the counter. It also had a large store front window that  _ would _ have provided lots of natural light if it weren't for it being covered floor to ceiling with lost dog posters, local band flyers, and high school play advertisements. Many of them were from years ago. That amused Shadow. The owner must be lazy or sentimental. The rundown appearance of the shop must've been why there wasn't anyone else there. At least it was clean. 

Shadow was the only customer on this Tuesday afternoon, not unusual. He didn't exactly have a normal schedule. Working as a G.U.N agent took a lot of time from what would be a normal life, not to mention in his free time he was designing weapons for the agency. Moving from city to city and never looking back. That's how he liked it. 

His eyes wandered back to the young women. She was carefully preparing his tea. To his surprise she was filling a little drawstring tea bag with a little more than one tablespoon of black tea. She took a to-go cup and dropped the home-made bag at the bottom. Again to his surprise the young lady checked the temperature of the water before she poured it over the tea. The aroma filled Shadow's nose. A delicate flower note rose above the bitter and earthy qualities. Good leaves. 

Shadow then took notice of the fact that she was keen on measuring out the correct amount of sugar. The exact amount he asked for. 

"And here you go!" She set the cup on the counter and winked proudly. "I hope it's to your liking!" 

Shadow took the cup with an awkward frown, sipped the tea, and quickly shoved two dollars into the tip jar before making his exit. 

Amy frowned. She wondered if he liked it or if he was just being polite. It would be good to have another regular customer. Lord knows she needs them. 

*

This was the best Goddamn tea Shadow has had in years. He desperately wanted to chalk it up to a good tea brand but he knew he'd be lying. It was barely mid-day and he wanted to go back for a second cup but for some reason he felt embarrassed at the idea. Maybe it was because he misjudged the pink haired young lady. 

Shadow felt a strange sense of guilt crawl into his heart, he had been so gruff and cold to a very competent worker. Those who know how to do their jobs and how to do them right don't deserve such behavior from him. The tea was impeccable. He savored its very last drop, and then buried his head into his hands feeling all sorts of waves of emotion.

"Uh, you alright there grumpy?" Rouge peeked her head above the cubicle wall. She had two to-go cups in her hands and a worried look across her face. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Leave me to die in peace." He said monotone. 

"Dramatic as always I see," She paused looking for the reason why her friend was so distressed., Her eyes fell to the now empty cup on his desk. "I brought you a refill. This should cheer you up!" She held out the cup for him to take. 

To Rouge's surprise when he took the cup and gave it a taste he seemed to flatten in his office chair and looked even more upset! His brows furrowed and frown deepened. It was from his 7/10 place, what was eating him alive? "Uh are you okay, Shadow?" She asked softly, coming around the corner into his office space. She leaned against the wall and sipped her own latte. 

Shadow sighed not really wanting to go into detail but knowing Rouge would just persist if he didn't say anything. "I found a new tea place." 

"That bad?" Her face twisted in confusion. Who knew bad tea could set off an acute case of depression?

"That good!" His eyes flicked to the empty cup on his desk. "Magnificent even… the best tea I've ever had, and I was well.." 

"An ass?" 

"An ass." He gruffly mumbled, disappointed with himself. He shrunk away in his chair even further wanting to disappear into the gray fabric. Rouge gave him a look of concern. She knew deep down Shadow was a pretty sensitive guy beneath that confident exterior. He never liked being the bad guy to those who didn't deserve it. Those who did deserve it however...he didn't mind being the devil himself taking them straight to hell and maybe beyond some. 

Lil' Pinky didn't deserve his crappy attitude. 

"Why don't we just go during lunch break? You can see the barista again and tell them how grateful you are?" Rouge smirked seeing Shadow squirm with guilt. It wasn't everyday the man looked so distressed.

A soft ting of color fell onto Shadow's cheeks. "Maybe." 

Rouge took notice and a large smile crept over her face. "I'll see you in thirty then!" Shadow feeling bashful? She needed to see this. Who on earth made him feel so guilty? Rouge's mind wandered as she went back to work, and she couldn't shake the smile on her face. 

Shadow barely got any work done in those thirty minutes. Once Rouge came to his office, he was already ready and pacing around the small six by six space. 

"Nervous?" She chuckled.

"More like, apprehensive." He answered truthfully, but then again maybe he was nervous. He didn't know why. The girl,; Amy, was friendly it seemed. 

"Sure, apprehensive. Let's call it that." Rouge teased as she waved her hand. 

*

Amy had barely moved from her spot. She leaned up against the counter with her phone in hand,. endlessly scrolling trying to fill the void of time. She hadn't had a SINGLE customer after that one quiet guy. A wave of frustration crashed into her like a ton of bricks - this was hopeless! 

Today's profits are three dollars and some change… 

She buried her head into her arms. There was no way she was going to make rent this month. How on earth did Vanilla do this?! Amy slammed her hand hard on the counter. Instantly regretting her decision, she began jumping up and down in pain, holding her now hurting hand. Why did things have to be like this? She didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask for Vanilla to be gone. 

What normal twenty six year old girl inherits a coffee shop and someone's child? Not that she disliked being a guardian, but it was a lot more work than she bargained for. More work than she could ever manage. It was all a series of unfortunate events. It has hardly been a year of having this shop in her name, and she was already failing. 

"Arggg!" Amy cried out as she slid down to the floor defeated with the day. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She hadn't even had the shop for a year yet. Amy closed her eyes and started to pray.  _ Vanilla if you are up there, please send some good luck my way. _ She couldn't hold back anymore, choked sobs came from her throat. She felt so alone. 

The sound of the shopkeeper’s bell startled Amy out of her crying state. She quickly stood up knocking her head on the counter. "Ow! Shoot!" She rubbed the bump on her head and grimaced at the pain. "Hey guys! I'll be with you in a sec!" Her voice was still shaking. She called out and wiped her tears stained face hopefully before anyone could see. 

Shadow hadn't budged from the welcome mat — Was she crying? His heart sank — Was it because of him? He knew from doing so many interrogations that her tears weren't from the pain of hitting her head. Her nose and cheeks were all red, and her emerald green eyes were glossed over and puffy. She must have been crying for a while. 

Rouge took no notice, or if she did, then she didn’t react as he did. Her eyes remained on the menu of drinks. "Oh so many options here!" She waved her at Shadow, calling him closer.

"I'm glad to see you’re back!" Amy smiled at Shadow. "I thought I did a bad job." 

"No it was... Excellent." He awkwardly smiled back, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Rouge raised her eyebrows urging Shadow to say more. "Best I've had, if I'm honest. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck, no longer making eye contact. 

"Oh, it's fine." She giggled. "Everyone is like that before their first cup of coffee, uh I mean tea!" She leaned on the counter by the cash register. "Would you like the same thing? Black tea,  _ one _ teaspoon of sugar. Not a heaping teaspoon and don't burn the tea either, you can tell… and make it strong!" Amy lowered her voice mimicking Shadow to the best of her ability. 

Rouge started to laugh. "You did that perfectly!" She turned to Shadow and teased him. "She's got you down pat!" 

Shadow blushed and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, please." 

"And what would you like?" Amy looked up from the register. 

"Hmm." Rouge's eyes went to the menu again. "I'll take a cappuccino." As she reached into her wallet her eyes caught the glass display case full of sweet confections. She paused and looked over the options. "And a blueberry muffin. They look marvelous!" 

"I'm glad you think so, I made them this morning. That will be 12.79. For here or to-go?" She held out her hand for Rouge's card. 

"For here hon." Rouge said before Shadow could protest. 

"Alright just give me a moment! I'll be sure to do my best!" Amy smiled and gave a thumbs up before working on their drinks. Once she was turned around, Rouge went to Shadow's side to tease him relentlessly. 

"Ah I see, feel bad you were rude to a pretty girl?" She pinched his side. 

Shadow batted Rouge's hand away and a frowned. "Quit it." He observed Amy, his eyes following her hands. "Does it look like she's been crying?" 

Rouge raised an eyebrow but turned to look at the pink haired girl. She narrowed her eyes and took a big long look. "Maybe so," she paused a smirk taking over her face. "and why do you care?" 

Shadow straightened his back and crossed his arms. "I don't." He felt his cheeks getting warmer the longer Rouge stared at him. 

Luckily the shopkeeper’s bell rang, signaling that another customer was here. The pair turned to see who it was. A short teenager with twintails at the nape of her neck. She looked very displeased. 

"Oh! Hello Cream!" Amy turned around with a large smile on her face. She set down the blueberry muffins on a tiny plate and came around out of the kitchen. "How was school today?"

The girl, Cream, turned her head away and looked at Rouge and Shadow. "Fine." 

"Do you have any homework?" Amy held her arms open for a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I finished it at school." The girl walked past Amy without a second glance, and walked straight to back door. "Let me know when dinner is ready." Everyone flinched at the sound of the slammed door.

Amy blinked and awkwardly lowered her arms laughing painfully. "Eh, teenagers right?" 

Shadow's eyebrows shot up. Wasn't she a little too young to be a mother? He looked at Rouge who also seemed to be bewildered. 

"Very difficult darling. Don't be too worried about it. She'll come around." Rouge offered a kind smile and nudged Shadow to say something. 

"Er, yeah….kids." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks so much to my Beta reader!! Leave a comment;)


End file.
